1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sinker with modules for tufting tools, especially a needle sinker with needle modules, in which the tufting tools are cast at one end into a plate-like basic module component, the length of which corresponds to a multiple of the centre-to-centre distance of the cast-in tufting tools and which has at least one through-drilling, through which a securing screw can pass and be screwed into the sinker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to cast a row of tufting, knitting or Raschel tools, for example needles or grippers, at exact locations into a basic module body and subsequently secure the modules, consisting of the tools and the basic module body, to a sinker, for example the needle sinker of a tufting machine. To fix it to the sinker, the basic module body is provided with a drilling, through which a screw is led. A corresponding threaded hole is provided in the sinker. In addition, a rectangular stop strip may be formed on the basic module body, the said stop strip being intended to fix the module in the direction of the sinker and transmitting the force acting in the direction of the tools from the module to the sinker.
A row of modules can thus be mounted on a sinker which may, if appropriate, have a length of up to 5 m. In view of the existing tolerances, a slight offsetting of the tools relative to one another often occurs in the plane of the tools. The tools are then not arranged exactly in a row, thus leading to an irregular fabric pattern in the tufting fabric produced.